Un adiós doloroso
by Kmiya
Summary: Por más que lo intentas te niegas a creer lo que tus ojos te muestran. Pero debes creerlo, Kagura, lo que estás viendo es real. Shoujo ai.


**¤ Palabras:** 1,012.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Muerte de personaje. Angst. Spoiler de los últimos tomos. Shoujo ai. Segunda persona.  
**¤ Notas:** Está en segunda persona, con Kagura de prota. Respuesta a un reto de Crack&Roll.

* * *

―No puede ser... no es cierto.

Escuchaste decir a esa chica llamada Uotani, bastante sorprendida. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Les acababan de dar la peor noticia que pudieran recibir. Tu mundo se detuvo, dejaste de escuchar y de ver lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Si en aquel momento no hubieras bajado la cabeza y comenzado a llorar, abrazándote a ti misma, posiblemente hubieras sido capaz de notar con claridad como una especie de oscuridad se había posado en todos los presentes –incluyéndote–, como si la realidad recayera en ustedes y todos esos momentos de alegría que vivieron no fueron más que simples sueños creados por mentes atormentadas.

Y es que, Tohru Honda, aquella persona inocente, despistada y a veces algo torpe, quien siempre sonreía y parecía dispuesta a ofrecerte su mano sin que se lo pidiera. Ella, la que te enseñó a apreciarte un poco más, que te demostró que lo que hacías no era incorrecto. Ella, la persona a la que pudiste llamar _amiga_, una verdadera amiga, que no tenía nada que ver con tu familia. Ella. Tohru. Ella estaba muerta, _muerta_.

Por un momento quisiste culpar a Akito. Tu corazón pedía a gritos que le dijeras todo lo que tenías guardado, que descargaras tu ira y dolor en esa persona que tanto respetabas y temías, pero cuando volteaste a verla, no pudiste decirle nada. Ella también estaba destrozada, intentando encontrar consuelo en los brazos de Shigure. Te dejaste caer en tus rodillas, dándote cuenta del por qué nadie le había reclamado nada. Akito estaba igual de destrozada que ellos. Aunque no como tu, porque los sentimientos que tú tenías por la _difunta_ eran distintos, y muy tarde te diste cuentas de ello.

Momiji y Ritsu se te acercaron, estrujándose contra ti, tratando de darte consuelo y de buscarlo al mismo tiempo. Tu los abrazaste, por las mismas. Así se recordaban que no estaban solos, a pesar del gran vacío que sentían por dentro.

Sorpresivamente, las únicas personas que no lloraron fueron Uotani y Hanajima. Sentiste la necesidad de decirles que eran malas amigas, pero Kyo te detuvo, colocando una mano sobre tu hombro. Cuándo quisiste preguntarle la razón, él sólo te hizo una seña con la cabeza. Volviste a mirar a ambas chicas, y lo comprendiste. Un aura de soledad las rodeaba. Te sentiste egoísta, por creer que ustedes –_tú_– serían los que más sintieran su perdida, pero no era cierto. Esas dos chicas no sólo habían perdido a una amiga, sino también a su persona más importante y, te enterarías tiempo después, sentían que habían defraudado a Kyoko, por no haber cumplido su promesa.

El funeral fue al día siguiente. A pesar de que no fueron muchas personas –sorprendentemente los presentes eran más Sōma que nada– fue muy emotivo. Hanajima, quien siempre solía ir de negro, en esta ocasión utilizó un vestido blanco. Según palabras de Uotani, no existía mayor demostración de duelo en la chica que ese.

Kagura, tu estuviste observando a tu alrededor, notando el rostro de todos. Preocupándote al ver lo decaído que estaban, percibiendo que Akito no estaba (ella seguía culpándose de lo sucedido, alegando que era su culpa el que Torhu cayera por ese barranco, a pesar de que todos se aseguraban de afirmarle que ella no había hecho nada malo, no voluntariamente al menos), que Yuki parecía más callado de lo normal y que Momiji y Kyo eran los que más sufrían.

Pero eso último era mentira, o una verdad a medias. Tú también sufres mucho, aunque no te permites demostrarlo, queriendo ser un apoyo para tu familia. Por dentro lloras de forma desconsolada, sintiendo que te arrancaron una parte de tu corazón sin que te dieran la oportunidad de haber sentido en que momento sucedió.

Por eso no quisiste acercarse al ataúd. Querías que la última imagen que tuvieras de ella fuera la de siempre. Una Tohru sonriente, alegre. Una Tohru que inconscientemente te dijera, con gestos, que todo estaría bien, que el mundo no era tan horrible como creías y que hasta tú –una _maldita_- podía llegar a ser feliz.

Aunque eso último comenzabas a dudarlo. El amor que tanto le profesabas a Kyo había desaparecido, y la persona a la que amabas locamente ya no estaba en ese mundo.

―Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto ―murmuró Hanajima, cuando terminó su discurso. Tú la miraste, sorprendida por esas palabras que lograron sacarte de tus cavilaciones. Viste su sonrisa extraña y la mirada de preocupación que le dedicó la otra chica. Pero sólo atinaste a enojarte, pensando que si alguien tenía que verla pronto deberías de ser tú y nadie más.

Más lágrimas escaparon de tus ojos al darte cuenta del rumbo que tomaban tus pensamientos. Sintiéndote idiota por menospreciar tanto la vida que ella te enseñó a valorar.

―Descanse en paz ―dijo el sacerdote, dando por terminada la ceremonia. Ahora era momento de transportar el cadáver al lugar de cremación, pero nadie se movía, como si aún tuvieran la esperanza que ella se despertara y se disculpara por quedarse dormida tanto tiempo.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Tohru no se movió, no estaba dormida ni nada por el estilo. Así que comenzaron a retirarse, siendo tú la última, debatiéndote internamente.

Pero al final te dejaste llevar por tus emociones, acercándote al ataúd antes de que se lo llevaran. Colocaste tu mano sobre el mismo, acariciándolo con suma ternura.

―Cuídate ―susurraste, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas más―. Cuídate mucho, hasta que volvamos a vernos.

Y te marchaste, con un nuevo pensamiento en mente. Tal vez... tal vez lo mejor era aceptar esa propuesta de tu madre e irte a estudiar al extranjero, alejarte un poco de todo eso. La maldición ya estaba rota, o eso parecía, así que no había problemas con hacerlo.

Debía marcharse y madurar. Asimilar lo que había sucedido y aceptarlo. Sólo así podrías regresar después a visitar su tumba, sin que ningún pensamiento que pudiera lastimarla –donde quiera que estuviera- se alojara en tu mente.

Sólo así tendrías una vida digna de contarle cuando la volvieras a ver.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
